


pink like the halls of your heart

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, soft, trade what trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Colin's not sure when Tyson started playing with her hair.





	pink like the halls of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while back, thought i might make something bigger out of it, but alas i have not. pls enjoy

Colin's not sure when Tyson started playing with her hair. It had to have been between the third song on the playlist Colin put together for this roadie, where they had been lying an arm's length away on Tyson's bed, and now. Colin's turned into her, her body arcing into Tyson's space. Colin's head is against Tyson's ribs, and Tyson's hand is in her hair. She probably should've noticed sooner, but she'd kinda zoned out, totally absorbed in the music. 

She moves the rest of her body to line up alongside Tyson and turns her head to look at her, curious. Tyson goes a bit pink but laughs, unselfconscious. 

“You have nice hair, dude,” she says in explanation. 

“Not like Landy's,” Colin says. She doesn't know why she thought that was relevant except for that Landy's hair is a _thing_ , and it's kind of always relevant. “It's cool. It was nice.”

She smiles, and Tyson's still pink, but she smiles back. She runs spread fingers over Colin's head, scratching gently at her scalp as she goes. Colin's smile widens. It is nice. 

There's a vibration that must be Tyson's phone, and Tyson draws her hand back. Colin- it'd be weird to miss it, but. She tips her head back, not quite rubbing it against Tyson's chest. 

“It's Nate,” Tyson tells her. Colin can kind of see her screen, but she’s trying not to look. “She’s-” Tyson cuts herself off with a laugh. “She's an asshole. She says she’s crashing with Mikko and Gabe, so. There's a bed free, if you wanted.” Tyson laughs again. “Like it's comfy here, right, if you don't wanna have to go back to your room, that's cool.”

“Yeah,” Colin says. She turns onto her side so she's facing Tyson and smiles. “Thanks, Tys.”

“No problem,” Tyson says. Her face is really pink now, and Colin wonders how far down the flush goes. 

She licks her lips. “Nate's bed is kinda far away too, though.”

Tyson's mouth drops open, which isn't the reaction Colin was hoping for, but then she says, “That's my line!”

Colin giggles. “Sorry,” she says, not meaning it at all. “Did I ruin your seduction plans?”

Tyson’s face goes suddenly serious, and the laugh catches in Colin’s throat. “I don’t know,” Tyson says quietly, “did you?”

She closes the hand she has in Colin’s hair into a fist. Colin makes a breathy noise. “No,” she says, and Tyson starts to pull her in. 

“Wait,” Colin says, “I have a- a sex playlist.”

Tyson puts her hands over her face and groans. “Why are you like this. Why am I into it.”

“Um,” Colin says. This, what they’re listening to, is pretty much the opposite of what you’d put on to make out to, and she appreciates the value of setting a mood. 

Tyson takes her hands away and fixes Colin with a look that makes her shiver. “Get back here, Willy.”

Colin goes. 


End file.
